muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Van Halen
Van Halen – amerykańska grupa hard rockowa, powstała w 1971 w Pasadenie (stan Kalifornia). Pierwotnie zespół nosił nazwę Genesis. Po odkryciu innego zespołu o tej samej nazwie, zmieniono nazwę na Mammoth, i później na Van Halen z tego samego powodu. Grupa posiadała czterech wokalistów: David Lee Roth nagrał z zespołem siedem albumów studyjnych i był jego członkiem od 1974 do 1985, w 1996, i ponownie od 2006 roku; Sammy Hagar nagrał z zespołem cztery albumy studyjne i był jego członkiem od 1985 do 1996 i ponownie od 2004 do 2006; Gary Cherone był członkiem zespołu od 1996 do 1999 i nagrał tylko jeden album studyjny wraz z zespołem; Eddie Van Halen, który nie nagrał żadnych albumów studyjnych z zespołem jako wokalista, a był nim od 1971 do 1974. Spis treści * 1Historia * 2Muzycy ** 2.1Obecny skład zespołu ** 2.2Byli członkowie zespołu * 3Dyskografia ** 3.1Albumy studyjne ** 3.2Albumy koncertowe ** 3.3Kompilacje ** 3.4Albumy wideo * 4Przypisy * 5Linki zewnętrzne Historia Już pierwszy album zespołu osiągnął ogromny sukces komercyjny oraz artystyczny. Edward Van Halen został obwołany wirtuozem gitary, a zespół bił rekordy sprzedaży biletów na swoje szalone koncerty. Do dnia dzisiejszego Van Halen sprzedał ponad 80 milionów płyt dzięki czemu zajmuje 60 miejsce na liście artystów, którzy sprzedali największą liczbę płyt. Biorąc pod uwagę same Stany Zjednoczone zespół sprzedał 56 milionów płyt, z których dwa albumy: Van Halen I oraz 1984 sprzedały się w liczbie ponad 10 milionów egzemplarzy. Tylko 6 innych zespołów może pochwalić się podobnym osiągnięciem za oceanem: The Beatles, Metallica, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, AC/DC oraz Def Leppard. Album Van Halen I okazał się jednym z najbardziej udanych debiutów w historii muzyki rockowej. Pod tym względem album porównywany jest do debiutanckich płyt Led Zeppelin, The Jimi Hendrix Experience, Black Sabbath, Metalliki czy Guns N’ Roses. Po nagraniu albumu 1984 z zespołu odszedł charyzmatyczny wokalista David Lee Roth, który zdecydował się na rozpoczęcie kariery solowej. Nie był to zbyt dobry moment na rozstanie ponieważ płyta, na której pojawił się ponadczasowy Jump sprzedawała się rewelacyjnie. W roku 1985 oficjalnym następcą Rotha został Sammy Hagar znany z występów solowych oraz z zespołu Montrose. Pomimo licznych spekulacji o rychłym rozpadzie zespołu Van Halen, kwartet potwierdził swoją klasę znakomicie przyjętym albumem 5150. Sammy Hagar nagrał z zespołem również kolejne albumy: OU812, For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge oraz Balance. Po nagraniu płyty Balance oraz odbyciu trasy koncertowej Hagar odszedł z zespołu. Co ciekawe po odejściu Hagara przez moment oficjalnym wokalistą Van Halen został ponownie David Lee Roth. Zespół w pierwotnym składzie pojawił się nawet na corocznych nagrodach muzycznych 1996 MTV Video Music Awards. Do powrotu Lee Rotha do zespołu jednak nie doszło a Hagara w zespole ostatecznie zastąpił Gary Cherone znany z Extreme. Nagrana z Cherone płyta Van Halen III nie odniosła zbyt okazałego sukcesu komercyjnego natomiast trasa koncertowa, podczas której zespół grał również piosenki z ery Davida Lee Rotha, okazała się umiarkowanym sukcesem. Zespół przystąpił do nagrywania kolejnego albumu jednak w trakcie sesji nagraniowej, w listopadzie 1999 roku, Gary Cherone zdecydował się opuścić Van Halen. W 2003 roku po raz kolejny wokalistą Van Halen został Sammy Hagar. Zespół zdążył jedynie zagrać wspólną trasę koncertową po czym Hagar w roku 2005 po raz kolejny odszedł z zespołu. W roku 2006 doszło do spodziewanego już 10 lat wcześniej powrotu Davida Lee Rotha. Razem z Lee Rothem oraz z Wolfgangiem Van Halenem zespół wyruszył na trasę koncertową po całych Stanach Zjednoczonych. Co ciekawe tym razem do współpracy bracia Van Halen nie zaprosili Michaela Anthony, w związku z czym powrót po 21 latach Rotha nie był równoznaczny z powrotem Van Halen do oryginalnego składu. Syn Ediego - Wolfgang w momencie rozpoczęcia trasy koncertowej w roku 2007 miał zaledwie 16 lat. Trasa koncertowa Van Halen z Davidem Lee Rothem okazała się spektakularnym sukcesem komercyjnym i przyniosła ponad 100 milionów dolarów zysku. 7 lutego 2012 ukazał się dwunasty studyjny krążek grupy pt."A Different Kind Of Truth”. W 2007 zespół został wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame2. Muzycy Obecny skład zespołu| edytuj kod * Eddie Van Halen - gitara prowadząca, wokal prowadzący (1972–1974), gitara prowadząca, instrumenty klawiszowe, wokal wspierający (od 1974) * Alex Van Halen - perkusja (od 1972) * David Lee Roth - wokal prowadzący, gitara akustyczna (1974–1985, 1996, od 2006) * Wolfgang Van Halen - gitara basowa, wokal wspierający (od 2006) Byli członkowie zespołu * Mark Stone - gitara basowa, wokal wspierający (1972–1974) * Michael Anthony - gitara basowa, wokal wspierający (1974–2006) * Sammy Hagar - wokal prowadzący, gitara rytmiczna, gitara prowadząca (1985–1996, 2003–2005) * Gary Cherone - wokal prowadzący (1996–1999) Dyskografia Albumy studyjne Albumy koncertowe Kompilacje Albumy wideo Przypisy # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine, Greg Prato: Van Halen Biography (ang.). Allmusic. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Van Halen: inducted in 2007 (ang.). The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum, Inc.. 2016-07-01. # ↑ Skocz do:a b c d e f Van Halen Billboard Chart History (ang.). www.billboard.com. 2015-08-26. Van Halen Billboard Chart History (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Skocz do:a b c Van Halen Australian Albums Chart (ang.). australian-charts.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Skocz do:a b c Van Halen UK Chart History (ang.). www.officialcharts.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Skocz do:a b c Van Halen German Chart History (niem.). www.officialcharts.de. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen Van Halen review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Skocz do:a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q RIAA: Van Halen (ang.). www.riaa.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Skocz do:a b c d e f g h i j k l Music Canada: Van Halen (ang.). musiccanada.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen Van Halen II review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen Women and Children First review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen Fair Warning review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen Diver Down review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen 5150 review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen OU812 review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen For Unlawful Carnal Knowledge review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen Balance review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen Van Halen III review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen A Different Kind of Truth review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen Live: Right Here, Right Now review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen Tokyo Dome Live in Concert review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen The Best Of: Volume I review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Stephen Thomas Erlewine: Van Halen The Best of Both Worlds review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. # ↑ Bret Adams: Van Halen Video Hits Volume I review (ang.). www.allmusic.com. 2015-08-26. Linki zewnętrzne * Serwis internetowy zespołu (ang.) Kategoria:Amerykańskie zespoły